Let Me Be Your Wings
by Always Hopeful
Summary: Albus decides it is time to tell Minerva how he feels. Will she feel the same? Of coarse she will! ONE-SHOT! COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter… I do hope that you know that by now, or else you must be really thick!

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all those who have reviewed to my other stories. I certainly hope you like this story as well. And to those who have not read any of my stories before, I hope you like this story enough to possibly read more. Oh, and congratulate me! I went to my academic decathlon competitions on the fifth and the Saturday before, that, and it was all of Riverside County. And last Wednesday, I found I won the silver medal in the essay portion! WOOT!

Minerva McGonagall walked swiftly down the halls, her destination clear in her mind. It was Thursday, the night she played chess with Albus. And she was a bit nervous because Albus said there was something he wanted to tell her. She sensed it was of some importance, if he wanted to bring it up during their game night. Whatever it was, she knew it wasn't too important, otherwise he would have canceled their meeting.

She arrived at the gargoyle statue and spoke the password. As she jumped on and rode up the stairs, she thought of the man she had known and loved for forty years. Ever since she became the Transfiguration professor, she had had been head over heels for him. But never once did she tell him. She did not want to scare him off and ruin their strong friendship. Not to mention she was so scared at what he might tell her.

Ooooooooooo

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, staring into space. He was thinking of the woman whom he loved for nearly forty years. He wondered how Minerva might react when he told her. He didn't plan on playing chess with her that night. Instead, he planned on telling her how much he loved her. Sure, it was a giant risk, but it was one he felt he needed to take. And there were two reactions that could come out of it.

First, she would be absolutely disgusted with his declaration of love. In fact, she might be so disgusted that she would run from his private quarters, where they always played, and not talk to him unless it was absolutely necessary.

Or, on the other hand, she might…. Albus just shook his head. It was foolish to hope that she could ever return his feelings. He would just brace himself for the worse. Either way, he had a feeling that the chess game might be forgotten. His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on his door.

"Come on in," he called. The door opened and she walked in, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Albus," she smiled, closing the door. She walked up to his desk. "Are you ready to play?" Albus smiled and stood, reaching for her hand. He relaxed slightly when she placed her hand in his.

"I don't suppose I have much of a choice, do I?" he chuckled.

"Not really, Albus," she replied. They walked into his living room and Minerva prepared to set up the chess board she had brought with her. But just as she was about to sit down, Albus grabbed her by the arm. She looked at him, more than a little confused.

"Erm, Minerva?" he whispered. "Might I talk with you before we begin our game?"

"Oh, sure Albus," she said, following him to his balcony. He opened the door, where they could see the stars stretch out for miles and miles beyond them.

_Let me be your wings_

_Let me be your only love_

_Let me take you far beyond the stars_

"Look at how beautiful the stars are, Albus," Minerva sighed, as they stood there, arm in arm, gazing into the night sky.

"Yes, my dear, they are very beautiful," said Albus, his eyes not even looking at the stars. He was staring at the woman beside him, whom he was sure was the most radiant creature in the world, wizarding and muggle alike. "But their beauty does not begin to surpass yours."

To say that Minerva was surprised was a gross understatement. She stared at him, wide eyed. What was he trying to say? Was he just messing with her head, or was he being absolutely serious?

_Let me be your wings_

_Let me lift you high above_

_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours_

"Albus…" she whispered. Albus turned to face her.

"Now, before you say anything, I want you to hear me out. I love you, Minerva, plain and simple. I don't expect you to return my feelings, but I knew I had to tell you before these unsaid feelings ate me from the inside out. I've kept them a secret for so long, I was afraid that I would never get to say them to you. And after those stunners last summer, I was so afraid of never seeing you again. The only reason I waited another year was because I wanted you to recover fully before I laid this upon your shoulders. But I promise that, if you do not deny me, I will make you happy for the rest of your life. Anything that you may require, any need you may have, will be met, no questions asked. And even if you deny me, I will continue to love you, if only in silence."

_Anything that you desire_

_Anything at all_

_Every day I'll take you higher_

_And I'll never let you fall_

By the end of his speech, Minerva's heart was racing faster than it had in years. She was so happy; she didn't know what to say. Instead, her mouth remained open slightly; her eyes wide and full of happy tears. Albus took this silence as a sign of rejection, and his heart began to break.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, I-I," he stuttered, taking a few steps back and looking at his feet. He was very shocked, indeed, when Minerva walked up to him, placed her hands on his chest, and kissed him lightly on the lips. This came as a shock to both of them, but especially to Albus. Whatever he had been expecting, this had not been apart of it. When she pulled back, she smiled.

"Albus, I love you, too," she said.

_Let me be your wings_

_Leave behind the world you know_

_For another world of wondrous things_

Albus had to blink a few times to make absolute sure that he had heard her correctly. Minerva smiled when she placed her arms around his neck and he placed his hands around her waist.

"Yes, Albus, I love you," she continued. "I, too, have loved you for quite possibly as long as you claim to have loved me. Every day I've fought with myself on whether or not I should tell you. I don't know why you waited another year to tell me, for I would have healed a lot faster if you had told me." By now, they both had tears in their eyes.

_Well see the universe_

_And dance on Saturn's rings_

_Fly with me and_

_Let me be your wings_

_Anything that you desire_

_Anything at all_

_(Anything at all)_

_Every day I'll take you higher_

_And I'll never let you fall_

When the tears spilled from Minerva's eyes and onto her cheeks, Albus brought his hands up to her face and gently wiped them away. Minerva smiled and placed her right hand over his and enjoyed the feel of his skin against hers.

"I am so glad I did not waste another day in worrying about your reaction," he said. "I've wasted too much time as it is." He kissed her on her forehead.

"I suppose we've both been foolish," smiled Minerva.

"I want you to know that I will never leave your side," said Albus, resting his forehead against hers. "I will take care of you for the rest of our lives, if you'll let me. Minerva, will you let me be your wings?" Minerva looked at him, new tears springing in her eyes.

"Yes, Albus, you can be my wings," she replied. "If you let me be yours." Albus leaned in so that his lips were right next to her ear.

"You already are," he whispered. "You always have been and always will be."

_You will be my wings_

_You will be my only love _

_Get ready for another world of wondrous things_

_We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's wings_

They spent the next half hour just staring at the stars and talking about everything and nothing at all. Then, they retired to the couch and lay there, watching the fire burn. It was the best night either of them had ever had in their entire lives, which was a long time for both. They never did get to playing chess.

_Heaven isn't too far_

_Heaven is where you are_

_Stay with me and_

_Let me (you) be your wings_

Just before they fell asleep, Albus lifted Minerva's hand and kissed the palm.

"Minerva?"

"Hmm?" asked Minerva sleepily, her eyes closed.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"For allowing me to slip in and out of Heaven, my dear," he replied. "And for being my wings." Minerva smiled and rested her head back against his chest.

"No, Albus," she mumbled. "Thank _you_."

A/N2: Okay, I know that just kind of came out of left field, but I just had to write it. It would not leave me alone. Hope you guys enjoyed this plot bunny of mine. Walks away, silver medal shining Sorry. Tucks it away.


End file.
